Old Lost, New Love
by 18Rox
Summary: 18 and Vegeta are very similar. When their partners die, they both realize this and must work together to mend their broken hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Rain drops poured down on the cemetery as a small funeral was held. The casket was lowered into the rectangular hole. Some of the people there shed a few tears and others just stared. One person in particular stood next to the hole, with his sad onyx eyes. A man with short purple hair walked up to the man and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dad…its ok…" Trunks muttered, staring at the casket with his teary blue eyes. "I...Mom was a…good...person."

Vegeta didn't respond to his son. His mind was somewhere else. His wife was dead. She was gone and she can never come back. As he looked down at the casket, he regretted many things. He regretted how badly he used to treat her. Even though he loved her, he never really treated her right. He would always order her around. Now, he regretted it.

The man gazed over at the same crowd people who were under umbrellas behind him. He looked at his crying daughter. She leaned on her husband's shoulder. He comforted her. Her husband was a tall human with brownish hair. They got married a few years ago and moved out Capsule Corp. They even had a twelve year old daughter together. Trunks also had a family of his own now.

Vegeta turned away. He closed his eyes and felt hot tears roll down his face. "Bulma…I'm sorry." He mumbled in his gruff voice.

Oblivious to him, a blonde woman watched him from a distance. Juuhachigou saw a side of Vegeta that she never knew was there. He was crying. Even though it was raining, she could still see the tears running down his face. She has never seen Vegeta display that much emotion. Maybe the Saiyan Prince actually has a soft side.

As she stared at him, Juuhachigou thought about the first time she met Vegeta. He was so arrogant but so was she. And after Cell, they even acted alike then. They both liked to be left alone. Juuhachigou smirked. It took all these years for her to realize that her and Vegeta were almost the same.

Vegeta heard someone step up to him. He opened his eyes to see Juuhachigou standing in front of him, with an umbrella over her head. She smiled slightly at him.

"Aren't you cold? You're soaking wet." She spoke, trying to be kind to the Saiyan.

Vegeta shook his head then coughed faintly. "No…"

"Yeah right." Juuhachigou rolled her eyes and handed him her umbrella. "Here. Take it."

Vegeta blinked then looked at her, surprised. "Why? Don't you need it?"

Juuhachigou chuckled quietly and moved her wet hair out of her face. "No. I'm a cyborg, remember. I don't get sick."

Vegeta pondered for a minute. Why was Juuhachigou being nice to him for once? Was she up to something?

"Why are you doing this, android?" He questioned as Juuhachigou held the umbrella out towards him.

She shrugged. "Why not?"

Vegeta reached the umbrella and covered his wet body from the rain. Juuhachigou smiled at him then turned around.

"And as much as you want to deny it," Juuhachigou looked back at him, "We're alike in many ways." Then Juuhachigou walked away, leaving Vegeta to think about what she had said.

It has been a month since Bulma's death. Almost everyone has gotten back to normal. They haven't forgotten about her but they just moved on. Vegeta, on the other hand, has not. He was so depressed. He would train for days without even eating or sleeping. He couldn't get over it. Trunks and Bulla even moved back in Capsule Corp for a little while to help him. But even that didn't work.

"Dad! I made Dinner!" Bulla shouted through the house.

Instead of Vegeta coming, Trunks appeared in the kitchen. "I don't know where he went. I haven't seen him all day."

Bulla sighed. "Well come on." She dragged Trunks out the kitchen. "We gotta go find him."

Vegeta trained in the Gravity Room under intense conditions. His body glistened from the sweat that covered his muscular body. His veins were popping out of his skin from the pressure. Suddenly, Bulma's face appeared in his mind. Her beautiful smile and her flawless face. Then her dying form appeared in his head. He yelled and shot at the robots with aggressive ki blasts. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't live without her. He rather die than be alone. He clenched his fists tightly and screamed at the top of his lungs. His Super Saiyan aura exploded around him. His ki rocked the entire Gravity Room.

Trunks and Bulla opened the Gravity Room door and tried to calm him down.

"Dad! Stop!" Trunks shouted, when he realized what his father was doing. He was trying to kill himself. Trunks ran towards him but Vegeta's ki blasted him away.

Vegeta clenched his fists even tighter. "I have no reason to live anymore!"

Bulla helped Trunks up and looked up at her father, who was floating in the air. "Dad! You have a reason! You have us! Please don't do this!"

Vegeta gazed down at his children. They were so frightened. His daughter was right. He did have them. If he were to die, it would just put more pain on them. It wasn't worth it.

The Prince unclenched his fists and his arms dropped to his sides. He floated down to the floor. Trunks and Bulla hugged him.

"I'm sorry…I…won't try that again…" Vegeta muttered.

Trunks nodded. "It's alright Dad."

Bulla climbed up to her feet and helped her father up. "Come on! I made Dinner!"

Five months later, another Z-Fighter died from old age: Krillin.

Juuhachigou stood next to the casket, with tears streaming down her face. "Krillin…why did you have to leave me?" She muttered. "I…I can't live without you…"

The cyborg saw a reflection of herself through the shiny casket. She looked so young. Her hair had grown back so she looked the same as she looked when she was first activated. From the outside, she appeared to be an eighteen year old. But in reality, she was at least sixty or seventy. She even looked younger than her own daughter. Whenever she and Marron go somewhere, people would always say to Marron: "Oh doesn't it suck to have a sister so much younger than you?" Whenever anyone said that, it made her seem even more inhuman.

"Mom…" Marron said, stepping closer to her mother. Her fifteen year old son, Cole, walked next to her. "We have to go but I'll visit once in awhile, ok?"

Juuhachigou sighed and nodded. "Ok."

"Alright, Cole. Say goodbye." Marron told her son. Cole was sort of scared of his grandmother. And now, she frightened him even more. Her eyes were so lifeless.

"Ah…Bye Juuhachigou." He said, quickly. He knew Juuhachigou didn't like being called grandma. It just made her feel even worse about herself. She looked like she was eighteen but she was a grandmother.

Juuhachigou waved slightly. "Bye." Then her only family left the funeral home. Sure, Marron said they would visit, but she knew it wasn't going to be anytime soon. Last time she said that, she didn't visit until five years after that.

Vegeta watched her from the empty section of the funeral home. It just came clear to him, how alike he and Juuhachigou were. Both of their partners have died, and they both aren't even growing old. Maybe Vegeta a little, but Juuhachigou looked exactly the same.

Everyone began to leave. Some of the people said some things to Juuhachigou, like "I'm sorry" or something around those lines. And others didn't say anything because they were scared of what she might do.

Juuhachigou turned around, assuming to see the room empty, but there was one person left. Vegeta.

"Vegeta….What are you still doing here?" Juuhachigou questioned, as the man walked towards her.

Vegeta handed her a familiar umbrella and smirked. "I just wanted to say…Thank you…"

Juuhachigou's eyes widened. Did Vegeta actually say "Thank you" to her? "Why?"

The Prince continued to smirk. "Like you said, we're alike in many ways."

Juuhachigou stared at him then smiled. "Oh so you actually listened to what I said, huh?"

"For once, I did."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

Vegeta found himself staring into Juuhachigou's eyes. They were so similar to his own. They both showed the same sadness of losing their loved one. Juuhachigou did the same thing.

Vegeta blinked then sighed. "Well I better go." He turned to leave but Juuhachigou's hand caught his shoulder.

"You're welcome." Juuhachigou smiled and Vegeta smiled back.

"Goodbye android." Vegeta said, before walking out the funeral home.

Vegeta flew through the air over the crystal blue ocean. It didn't take long before he arrived at his destination: Kame House. Why was he there? Even he didn't know. It just seemed like something he should do. Both he and Juuhachigou lost someone close to them, so maybe they should talk about it with each other.

He landed on the soft sand of the tiny island. He stepped onto the small porch of the pink house and knocked on the door. He waited a minute and no one answered. He shrugged and turned to walk away. Then he heard loud crashing noises from inside the house. He went back to the door and pounded on it.

"Android! Open the door!" He shouted but no one came to the door.

"I…I can't take it anymore!"

Vegeta froze. He was positive that was Juuhachigou's voice. What the hell was she about to do!

The Saiyan realized knocking wasn't going to work so he kicked down the door. Vegeta rushed into the house and saw Juuhachigou in the kitchen with a ki ball up to her chest. Broken plates were scattered around the floor. Juuhachigou's hands were covered in deep gashes. Blood dripped all over the floor.

"Android! What the hell are you doing!" Vegeta yelled.

Juuhachigou glared at him. "What does it look like I'm doing! I'm killing myself!"

"Why!"

Tears rolled down her face. "I'm never going to grow old! I'm never going to die! I have to see everyone I know die around me. I look younger than my own daughter now! I'm going to have to see her die too! And now since Krillin's gone, I have no purpose anymore!"

Vegeta stepped closer to her and Juuhachigou made the ki ball bigger. "Stay away from me!"

"Listen…Juuhachigou. I've been that low before. I wanted to kill myself too but….I didn't. I realized it wasn't worth it…Do you know how distraught your daughter will be if she found out that you killed yourself? It's not worth it, Juuhachigou. Just stop." Vegeta said to her.

Juuhachigou looked at Vegeta then absorbed the ki ball back into her hand. She fell to her knees, crying. Vegeta ran over to her.

"Juuhachigou?"

"If…If Krillin could've wished me a human being….this never would've happened." Juuhachigou mumbled.

Vegeta's eyes widened as an idea popped in his head. "What if I told you there might be a chance to turn you into a human?"

Juuhachigou raised her head. "What?"

"We could use the Namekian Dragonballs. They're a lot more powerful than the Earth's Dragonballs." Vegeta explained.

"What if it doesn't work? What if it's the same?" Juuhachigou questioned him.

"We have to try unless you want to see all your loved ones die before your very eyes."

Juuhachigou thought about it. "Why do you want to help me, Vegeta?"

"Because we are the same. We should be helping each other."

The cyborg sighed. "Alright, I'll go. I can at least try it."

Vegeta stood up and lifted Juuhachigou to her feet. He looked at her injuries. "Come on. Let me fix those."

"Why? I can do it myself." Juuhachigou said, crossing her arms.

"Whatever. Where are the bandages?" Vegeta asked, searching through the cabinets.

Juuhachigou sat on the couch in the living room. "In the bathroom."

Vegeta nodded and went to the bathroom to get the bandages. It didn't take long to find them. He came back and sat next to Juuhachigou on the couch.

"Give me your hand." He said, taking Juuhachigou's bloody hand in his own.

Juuhachigou chuckled on how gentle he was. "Oh so your Dr. Vegeta now?"

Vegeta glared at her before returning to her hand. He poured peroxide on the cuts and Juuhachigou cringed slightly. He wrapped the bandages around her hand and then repeated the same thing for the other hand.

"There. Done." Vegeta crossed his arms proudly.

Juuhachigou looked over her hands. "Thanks Vegeta."

Vegeta shrugged. "...You're welcome."

"You sure have changed…" Juuhachigou said, thinking back on how Vegeta used to act. "I still remember how foolish you were back when we were fighting on the highway." She chuckled.

Vegeta growled. "Don't remind me of that."

"Oh are you still a little mad about that?" Juuhachigou teased him.

"We still never had a chance to have a rematch." Vegeta smirked.

"How about now?" Juuhachigou questioned him, looking forward to a fight. She hasn't fought seriously in years.

Vegeta turned away. "It wouldn't be fair. You have injuries. You know I always like to have a fair fight."

Juuhachigou narrowed her eyes. "Yeah sure…Whatever you say. Maybe another time, huh?"

"Sure." Vegeta stood up. "Well I'm going to get going. Bulla and Trunks are probably wondering what I've been doing this whole time."

Juuhachigou led Vegeta to the door. "Alright."

"Tomorrow, we can take one of Bulma's old ships and go to New Namek. Meet me at Capsule Corp." Vegeta said.

Juuhachigou nodded. "Ok. And…Vegeta."

The Prince looked at her. "Yeah?"

Juuhachigou said something that she thought she never would say to Vegeta. "Thanks…for everything…If it wasn't for you…I probably would have killed myself."

Vegeta stared at her for a minute then nodded. "You helped me too. I haven't talked to anyone like this since Bulma died."

Juuhachigou smiled. "Ok. Well…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Andr-…Juuhachigou." Vegeta corrected himself and actually called her by her name. He turned around and blasted off into the sky.

Juuhachigou watched him fly off, smiling to herself. _"I never thought I would say this….but Vegeta's actually a good person."_

As Vegeta flew away, he thought the same thing about her. _"I've always saw her as an android….but she's really a good person."_


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta flew through the air over the crystal blue ocean. It didn't take long before he arrived at his destination: Kame House. Why was he there? Even he didn't know. It just seemed like something he should do. Both he and Juuhachigou lost someone close to them, so maybe they should talk about it with each other.

He landed on the soft sand of the tiny island. He stepped onto the small porch of the pink house and knocked on the door. He waited a minute and no one answered. He shrugged and turned to walk away. Then he heard loud crashing noises from inside the house. He went back to the door and pounded on it.

"Android! Open the door!!!" He shouted but no one came to the door.

"I…I can't take it anymore!!"

Vegeta froze. He was positive that was Juuhachigou's voice. What the hell was she about to do!?

The Saiyan realized knocking wasn't going to work so he kicked down the door. Vegeta rushed into the house and saw Juuhachigou in the kitchen with a ki ball up to her chest. Broken plates were scattered around the floor. Juuhachigou's hands were covered in deep gashes. Blood dripped all over the floor.

"Android! What the hell are you doing!?" Vegeta yelled.

Juuhachigou glared at him. "What does it look like I'm doing!? I'm killing myself!"

"Why!?"

Tears rolled down her face. "I'm never going to grow old!! I'm never going to die!! I have to see everyone I know die around me. I look younger than my own daughter now!! I'm going to have to see her die too!! And now since Krillin's gone, I have no purpose anymore!!"

Vegeta stepped closer to her and Juuhachigou made the ki ball bigger. "Stay away from me!!!"

"Listen…Juuhachigou. I've been that low before. I wanted to kill myself too but….I didn't. I realized it wasn't worth it…Do you know how distraught your daughter will be if she found out that you killed yourself? It's not worth it, Juuhachigou. Just stop." Vegeta said to her.

Juuhachigou looked at Vegeta then absorbed the ki ball back into her hand. She fell to her knees, crying. Vegeta ran over to her.

"Juuhachigou?"

"If…If Krillin could've wished me a human being….this never would've happened." Juuhachigou mumbled.

Vegeta's eyes widened as an idea popped in his head. "What if I told you there might be a chance to turn you into a human?"

Juuhachigou raised her head. "What?"

"We could use the Namekian Dragonballs. They're a lot more powerful than the Earth's Dragonballs." Vegeta explained.

"What if it doesn't work? What if it's the same?" Juuhachigou questioned him.

"We have to try unless you want to see all your loved ones die before your very eyes."

Juuhachigou thought about it. "Why do you want to help me, Vegeta?"

"Because we are the same. We should be helping each other."

The cyborg sighed. "Alright, I'll go. I can at least try it."

Vegeta stood up and lifted Juuhachigou to her feet. He looked at her injuries. "Come on. Let me fix those."

"Why? I can do it myself." Juuhachigou said, crossing her arms.

"Whatever. Where are the bandages?" Vegeta asked, searching through the cabinets.

Juuhachigou sat on the couch in the living room. "In the bathroom."

Vegeta nodded and went to the bathroom to get the bandages. It didn't take long to find them. He came back and sat next to Juuhachigou on the couch.

"Give me your hand." He said, taking Juuhachigou's bloody hand in his own.

Juuhachigou chuckled on how gentle he was. "Oh so your Dr. Vegeta now?"

Vegeta glared at her before returning to her hand. He poured peroxide on the cuts and Juuhachigou cringed slightly. He wrapped the bandages around her hand and then repeated the same thing for the other hand.

"There. Done." Vegeta crossed his arms proudly.

Juuhachigou looked over her hands. "Thanks Vegeta."

Vegeta shrugged. "...You're welcome."

"You sure have changed…" Juuhachigou said, thinking back on how Vegeta used to act. "I still remember how foolish you were back when we were fighting on the highway." She chuckled.

Vegeta growled. "Don't remind me of that."

"Oh are you still a little mad about that?" Juuhachigou teased him.

"We still never had a chance to have a rematch." Vegeta smirked.

"How about now?" Juuhachigou questioned him, looking forward to a fight. She hasn't fought seriously in years.

Vegeta turned away. "It wouldn't be fair. You have injuries. You know I always like to have a fair fight."

Juuhachigou narrowed her eyes. "Yeah sure…Whatever you say. Maybe another time, huh?"

"Sure." Vegeta stood up. "Well I'm going to get going. Bulla and Trunks are probably wondering what I've been doing this whole time."

Juuhachigou led Vegeta to the door. "Alright."

"Tomorrow, we can take one of Bulma's old ships and go to New Namek. Meet me at Capsule Corp." Vegeta said.

Juuhachigou nodded. "Ok. And…Vegeta."

The Prince looked at her. "Yeah?"

Juuhachigou said something that she thought she never would say to Vegeta. "Thanks…for everything…If it wasn't for you…I probably would have killed myself."

Vegeta stared at her for a minute then nodded. "You helped me too. I haven't talked to anyone like this since Bulma died."

Juuhachigou smiled. "Ok. Well…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Andr-…Juuhachigou." Vegeta corrected himself and actually called her by her name. He turned around and blasted off into the sky.

Juuhachigou watched him fly off, smiling to herself. _"I never thought I would say this….but Vegeta's actually a good person."_

As Vegeta flew away, he thought the same thing about her. _"I've always saw her as an android….but she's really a good person."  
_

_

* * *

_**  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
